Prolog: Cień grozy (rozdział Eragona)
250px |mały| Wioząca jajo [[Arya]] Prolog - rozpoczyna tom pierwszy cyklu, Eragona. Jest on poprowadzony z punktu widzenia Cienia Durzy. Oprócz niego w prologu występuje Arya, Fäolin, Glenwing oraz dwunastka służących mu urgali. Prolog opisuje zasadzkę Durzy na eskortę smoczej kurierki Aryi, wiozącej jajo Saphiry. Treść Prolog: Cień grozy Wiatr zawodził w ciemnościach, niosąc z sobą woń, która mogłaby odmienić losy świata. Wysoki Cień uniósł głowę i zaczął węszyć w powietrzu. Wyglądał jak człowiek, tyle że miał szkarłatne włosy i rdzawoczerwone oczy. Wzdrygnął się zdumiony. Wiadomość okazała się prawdą: byli tu. A może to pułapka? Rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym rzekł lodowatym głosem: – Rozdzielcie się, ukryjcie za drzewami i krzakami. Musicie zatrzymać każdego, kto się tu zjawi... albo sami zginiecie. Otaczająca go dwunastka urgali, uzbrojonych w krótkie miecze i okrągłe żelazne tarcze pokryte czarnymi symbolami, rozbiegła się, głośno szurając. One także przypominały ludzi o krzywych nogach i grubych masywnych ramionach, jakby stworzonych do tego, by miażdżyć w śmiertelnym uchwycie. Znad małych uszu wyrastały skręcone rogi. Potworne istoty ukryły się wśród poszycia, pomrukując głośno. Wkrótce szelest liści ucichł i w lesie znów zapanował spokój. Cień wyjrzał na szlak zza grubego pnia drzewa. Żaden człowiek nie dostrzegłby niczego w takiej ciemności, dla niego jednak słabiutka poświata księżyca była jasna niczym promienie słońca, zalewające drzewa. Widział wyraźnie i ostro najdrobniejszy szczegół. Trwał bez ruchu, nienaturalnie cicho, ściskając w dłoni długi jasny miecz. Wzdłuż klingi biegło cieniutkie kręte wyżłobienie. Broń była wystarczająco wąska, by wniknąć miedzy żebra, lecz dość solidna, by przeciąć nawet najtwardszą zbroję. Urgale nie widziały tak dobrze jak Cień, poruszały się po omacku niczym ślepi żebracy, niezdarnie wymachując bronią. Nagle ciszę przeszyło donośne pohukiwanie sowy. Czekali w napięciu, aż ptak odleci. Potwory zadrżały w zimnym nocnym powietrzu. Jeden z nich nastąpił ciężkim butem na gałązkę, która pękła z trzaskiem. Cień syknął gniewnie i urgale skuliły się przerażone. Z trudem zwalczył niesmak – cuchnęły zepsutym mięsem – i odwrócił głowę. To tylko narzędzia, nic więcej. Minuty zamieniały się w godziny, a Cień z trudem opanowywał zniecierpliwienie. Woń musiała daleko wyprzedzać swych właścicieli. Nie pozwolił urgalom wstać ani się rozgrzać. Sobie także odmówił tego luksusu. Czuwał za drzewem, nieustannie obserwując szlak. Lasem zakołysał kolejny powiew wiatru. Tym razem woń była silniejsza. Podniecony uniósł cienką wargę, odsłaniając zęby. – Szykujcie się – szepnął. Całe jego ciało wibrowało, czubek miecza zataczał nieduże kręgi. Trzeba było wielu knowań i wiele bólu, by doprowadzić go do tej chwili. Nie mógł teraz przegrać, stracić wszystkiego. Głęboko osadzone oczy urgali rozbłysły pod nawisami masywnych brwi. Stwory mocniej chwyciły broń. Cień pierwszy usłyszał brzęk: coś twardego uderzyło o kamień. Z mroku wyłoniły się niewyraźne plamy szarości, które zbliżały się z każdą chwilą. Trzy białe konie niosły jeźdźców wprost w pułapkę. Dumnie unosiły głowy, ich grzywy falowały w blasku księżyca niczym żywe srebro. Na pierwszym rumaku siedział elf o spiczastych uszach i eleganckich ukośnych brwiach. Był smukły, lecz silny i gibki niczym rapier. Przez ramię przewiesił potężny łuk. U boku, naprzeciw kołczana pełnego strzał o lotkach z łabędzich piór, zwisał miecz. Ostatni jeździec miał podobną jasną twarz i ostre rysy. W prawej dłoni trzymał długą włócznię, u pasa wisiał biały sztylet. Głowę okrywał mu kunsztownej roboty hełm, zdobiony bursztynem i złotem. Między nimi jechała kruczowłosa elfia dama. Zdawała się promieniować spokojem; ciemne oczy płonęły w okolonej czarnymi lokami twarzy. Strój miała prosty, co jeszcze podkreślało jej niezwykłą urodę. Do pasa przytroczyła miecz, a przez plecy przerzuciła długi łuk i kołczan. Przed sobą w siodle wiozła sakwę – co chwila zerkała na nią, jakby upewniając się, że wciąż tam jest. Jeden z elfów przemówił, zniżając głos; Cień nie dosłyszał jego słów. Dama odpowiedziała władczo i jej strażnicy zamienili się miejscami: ten w hełmie wyjechał naprzód, pewniej chwytając włócznię. Bez żadnych podejrzeń minęli kryjówkę Cienia i kilku pierwszych urgali. Cień już czuł smak zwycięstwa, gdy wtem wiatr gwałtownie zmienił kierunek i powiał w stronę elfów, niosąc ciężki smród urgali. Konie parsknęły gniewnie, zarzucając łbami. Jeźdźcy zesztywnieli, rozejrzeli się niespokojnie, błyskawicznie zawrócili wierzchowce i pogalopowali z powrotem. Rumak elfiej damy wystrzelił naprzód, pozostawiając strażników daleko w tyle. Porzucając kryjówkę, urgale wypuściły w ich ślady deszcz czarnych strzał. Cień wyskoczył zza pnia i wykrzyknął: – Garjzla! Z jego ręki wytrysnął czerwony płomień, zalewając drzewa blaskiem barwy krwi. Promień trafił wierzchowca elfki, który runął na ziemię z przeszywającym kwikiem. Elfka z nieludzką szybkością zeskoczyła mu z grzbietu, wylądowała lekko i obejrzała się przez ramię na strażników. Śmiercionośne strzały urgali zdążyły już powalić obu elfów. Wojownicy spadli ze swych szlachetnych rumaków i legli na ziemi w kałużach krwi. Urgale rzuciły się ku nim. – Za nią! – krzyknął Cień. – To ją chcę dostać! Stwory wymamrotały coś w odpowiedzi i popędziły ścieżką. Na widok dwóch martwych towarzyszy, z ust elfki dobył się cichy krzyk. Postąpiła krok ku nim, potem jednak przeklęła wrogów i śmignęła w las. Podczas gdy urgale miotały się wśród pni, Cień wspiął się na sterczącą ponad wierzchołki drzew granitową iglicę. Widział stamtąd cały otaczający ich las. Uniósł rękę, powiedział: Böetq istalri! i ćwierćmilowy odcinek lasu stanął w płomieniach. Z ponurą determinacją Cień wypalał kolejne fragmenty, aż w końcu miejsce pułapki otoczył pierścień ognia o średnicy półtorej mili – rozżarzona korona pośród ciemnych drzew. Zadowolony obserwował uważnie krąg, piklując, by ogień nie przygasł. Obręcz ognia zacieśniała się, zmniejszając teren, który musiały przeszukać urgale. Nagle Cień usłyszał wrzaski i ochrypły krzyk. Pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegł poruszenie: trzy śmiertelnie ranione stwory runęły na ziemię. Ujrzał też elfkę, uciekającą przed pozostałymi urgalami. Z niewiarygodną szybkością biegłą w stronę granitowej iglicy. Cień obejrzał uważnie teren dwadzieścia stóp niżej, po czym skoczył i wylądował zręcznie tuż przed nią. Uskoczyła gwałtownie i rzuciła się biegiem ku ścieżce. Z jej miecza ściekała czarna krew urgali, plamiąc trzymaną w dłoni sakwę. Rogate potwory wynurzyły się z lasu i otoczyły elfkę, odcinając jej drogę ucieczki. Osaczona rozglądała się gwałtownie w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Gdy go nie dostrzegła, wyprostowała się i spojrzała na prześladowców z królewską wzgardą. Cień podszedł do niej, unosząc rękę, napawając się bezradnością zdobyczy. – Brać ją. W chwili gdy urgale skoczyły naprzód, elfka otworzyła sakwę, coś wyjęła i upuściła ją na ziemię. W dłoniach trzymała duży szafirowy kamień, w którym odbijał się gniewny blask pożarów. Podniosła go nad głowę, jej wargi poruszyły się, formułując desperackie słowa. – Garjzla! – rzucił gwałtownie Cień. Z jego dłoni wystrzeliła kula czerwonego ognia i poleciała ku elfce, chyżo niczym strzała. Spóźniła się jednak. Na moment las zalała szmaragdowa poświata, kamień zniknął – a potem czerwony ogień i powalił ją na ziemię. Cień zawył z wściekłości i ruszył naprzód, uderzając gniewnie mieczem w drzewo. Klinga do połowy zagłębiła się w pniu i tkwiła tam, wibrując. Wystrzelił z dłoni dziewięć promieni energii, natychmiast zabijając urgale, po czym uwolnił miecz i podszedł do elfki. Z jego ust posypały się proroctwa zemsty, wypowiedziane w potwornym, tylko jemu znanym języku. Zaciskając chude dłonie, spojrzał wściekle w niebo. Zimne gwiazdy patrzyły na niego spokojnie niczym obserwatorzy z innego świata. Z niesmakiem wykrzywił usta, po czym pochylił się nad nieprzytomną elfką. Jej uroda, która zachwyciłaby każdego śmiertelnika, dla niego nic nie znaczyła. Sprawdził, że kamień zniknął, i przywołał czekającego wśród drzew wierzchowca. Przywiązawszy elfkę do siodła, wskoczył mu na grzbiet i ruszył naprzód. Zgasił płomienie na swej drodze, ale reszcie pozwolił płonąć. Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Rozdziały Eragona en:Prologue: Shade of Fear es:Prólogo: Sombra de Temor fr:Prologue : L'ombre de la peur ru:Тень страха